


【白魏】脱轨（下）

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926





	【白魏】脱轨（下）

魏大勋给两个女孩子提前开好了房间，刻意没管白敬亭。  
他看着一脸吃了屎表情的白敬亭，问都不用问就知道这人表白失败了，心情愉悦地倚在房门口，把房卡塞到鬼鬼手里，眼睛却是挑衅地盯着白敬亭：“没开你的房间，自己下楼开去。”  
白敬亭这会儿正心情差得很，尤其是让他烦心的主人公上赶着招惹他。被挑衅的人面无表情，语气颇为讽刺：“魏大勋，你有意思吗？”  
一旁的鬼鬼学乖了，见这一触即发的架势也没阻拦，拉着谭松韵就往房间里钻，这下走廊里就只剩魏大勋和白敬亭两个人了。魏大勋一听白敬亭这话，气不打一处来，瞬间收了笑，看着对方的眼神慑人：“你有脸问我？”两人粉饰太平的假象终于被撕裂，魏大勋抱着胳膊姿态放松，肌肉却是绷紧的，“白敬亭，我倒想问你，你他妈有意思吗？”  
两人一个靠在房门口，一个靠在走廊另一边的墙上，路过的外卖小哥被两人之间剑拔弩张的结界吓得不敢迈出一步，焦急地看着手机上即将迟到的提示，只好弱弱地出声：“不好意思……”  
魏大勋瞥了一眼那坨橘黄色的瑟瑟发抖的东西，绽出一个堪称和蔼可亲的笑：“抱歉。”做了个手势让人过去，随即转身甩上了门，连眼神都没给白敬亭留一个。  
被关在门外的人愣愣地眨了眨眼，过了好几秒才反应过来魏大勋这厮连见都不想见他，心底顿时一片苍凉。那又有什么办法呢？喜欢上自己最好的哥们，这种事情……  
他叹了口气，耐着性子敲门，语气也放缓了不少：“开门，咱俩把话说清楚。”  
门瞬间就被拉开，好像魏大勋一直都站在门口似的，白敬亭还没反应过来，眼前一花，就被揪着领子甩到房间里。魏大勋把人按在墙上，举起的拳头攥得紧紧的，随时准备使上十成十的力气砸在白敬亭脸上：“你说吧，你几个意思。”  
“你放开！”白敬亭拧着眉头掰魏大勋揪着他领子的手，没想到对面的人吃了火药似的，一拳直接落在白敬亭脸上，砸得他嘴角火辣辣地痛。  
估计是出血了。  
“你他妈什么毛病？！”白敬亭也恼了，完全忘了自己理亏，也不收着力气，硬生生地把魏大勋的手拽开，紧接着就用劲推了一把对方。魏大勋向后踉跄几步，被沙发绊倒，整个人砸进沙发里，白敬亭欺身压上，虎口压着魏大勋的脖子控制住对方，眼神里带了点自不量力的嘲笑，“咱俩打了那么多次架，你什么时候赢过我了？”  
魏大勋尝试着挣扎，却被人用力按着脖子呼吸困难，他双手握住白敬亭的手腕，不知是因为缺氧还是别的什么，眼圈泛红：“你想说清楚，行啊！你倒是说，为什么突然处处针对我？我拿你当兄弟，你他妈就因为鬼鬼跟我老死不相往来？”  
白敬亭听了这话，忽然不知道该怎么回答，说实话是一定会把人吓跑的。他的手腕传来汗津津的温热触感，白敬亭看着魏大勋染了红色的眼眶和因为情绪激动起伏的胸膛，破土而出的情感从胸口迸发开来，不知哪来的勇气，他低下头吻上魏大勋因为呼吸困难微张的湿润嘴唇。  
这简直称不上一个吻，只是嘴唇草草地接触。白敬亭很快就抬起头，眼神里满是破罐子破摔：“这就是我的意思。”他感受到身下的人身体瞬间僵硬，不安地舔了舔还刺痛的嘴角，见魏大勋虽然怔住却也没反抗，反而缩小了挣扎的幅度，又大着胆子松了钳住对方的手，叼住那人饱满的下唇：“你呢？”  
当魏大勋抱住白敬亭的身体回吻的时候，两个人都明白，事情完全脱轨了。  
但是没人想修正。  
  
房间里的空气瞬间暧昧炙热起来，魏大勋伸出舌头舔舐白敬亭受伤的嘴角，粗糙的舌苔摩擦过去，惹得那人痛得抽气，撕扯他衣服的动作也粗暴起来。  
“去床上。”篮球队队长当真名不虚传，一把就给一米八出头的男人抱起来，魏大勋见势并不配合，从白敬亭怀里挣脱出来，不甘示弱地平视面前的人：“凭啥你在我上边。”  
“那我在下边。”白敬亭从善如流，并不想因为体位多废话，凑近环住魏大勋的腰，探身舔吻对方的耳垂，拥着人往卧室走。  
听说男的跟男的挺疼的。  
“……算了。”魏大勋哼唧了几声，顺着白敬亭的动作脱了衣服，有些懊恼地妥协。他喘着粗气，几下扒掉白敬亭的衣服，看着对方裤裆里鼓起的一大包东西挑了挑眉：“咱俩没洗澡。”  
“边洗边做。”白敬亭一刻也等不了，几下解开裤腰，外裤连着内裤一起甩在地上，把魏大勋推进浴室，长臂一伸打开花洒，热水打在两人头顶。  
魏大勋胡乱把裤子脱掉扔到门外，热水淌在脸上，浸湿的刘海遮住了视线。他向后撸了一把头发，直奔主题，伸手握住白敬亭已经半硬的玩意儿撸动。  
快感从身下直攀到头皮，白敬亭低哼一声逼近几步吻住魏大勋，手也抚上对方的东西，大拇指磨蹭敏感的顶端。白敬亭伸出舌头舔弄对方的上颚，极富侵略性的吻仿佛要把人生吞活剥了一样。他伸出另一只手从魏大勋的腿根一直摸到柔软的胸膛，颇为色情地揉捏，没几下就把白皙的皮肤捏得一片通红，成功从对方口中逼出几声娇软的呻吟。  
“白……”魏大勋从来不知道自己的胸也可以这么敏感，腰间一片酥麻瘫软，亲吻的间隙露出几声呻吟和呼唤，惹得手里的东西一跳，又胀大了一圈。  
白敬亭深吸了一口气，放开魏大勋，粗手粗脚地给人转过去按在浴室冰凉的瓷砖墙壁上，动作里带着些迫不及待。他覆在魏大勋身后，身下的东西抵在对方的臀缝，伸出手环住魏大勋的身子，握住那人的性器变本加厉地撸动。  
他随着动作小幅度顶弄，坚硬的性器在臀缝间摩擦，臀肉贴在小腹，一片柔软的触感。魏大勋被人颇具技巧的手法弄得软了腿，整个人无力地趴在墙上，手下意识地握住白敬亭的手腕。他随着白敬亭的动作起伏，忽然有一种已经被人操进来的错觉，羞耻地绷紧腰身，眯着眼睛低吟。  
白敬亭稍撤身子，右手还握着魏大勋身下的东西撸动，左手戳弄对方未经人事的后穴，借着温水的润滑轻轻探进去一根手指。  
“白、白敬亭，啊——”进入没有想象得那么困难，滚烫紧致的软肉瞬间拥上来包裹住白敬亭的手指。魏大勋下意识地往前逃，却无处可躲，性器传来的快感一波盖过一波，他禁不住地浑身发抖，在白敬亭探进第二根手指的时候射了出来。  
白敬亭硬得发痛，有些等不及了，连调笑魏大勋的心思都没有。他松开握住魏大勋下身的手，揩了一把射在墙壁上的黏腻液体，抽出埋在对方身体里的手指，换了更加灵活的右手，直接顶进去了三根手指。  
“唔嗯——”微微撕裂的疼痛和陌生的感觉让魏大勋夹紧蝴蝶骨，后背绷出漂亮的线条。白敬亭的手指在身体里胡乱戳刺，不知按到哪里，汹涌的快感猛地涌上来，魏大勋彻底软了腿，带着浓厚的鼻音呻吟，手指在光滑的瓷砖上胡乱抓挠。偏偏那人嫌不够似的，几下全都戳刺在同一点，逼得魏大勋双腿颤抖，只靠着白敬亭换在他腰间的手臂支撑住身体，嗓音几乎可以称得上是娇嗔：“小白……”  
白敬亭再也忍耐不下去了，抽出手指刚把顶端顶在翕动的穴口，忽然想起什么，咬着牙开口：“我去拿套。”  
酒店备的避孕套远在卧室，魏大勋半侧过身子一把抓住白敬亭的小臂，耳朵尖通红，眼睛亮晶晶的：“别戴了。”  
话音未落，魏大勋就被人粗鲁地按回墙面，痛呼还没出口，身后就被不由分说地顶开。他眼前一片迷蒙，疼痛和快感同时折磨着他，魏大勋下意识地翘起屁股，被人捞着腰身往后拽，上半身失去了依靠，只能用手臂撑着墙面。  
“慢、慢点……”身体里的东西刚一进来就迫不及待地顶弄起来，攻略城池的动作毫不温柔，魏大勋忍不住开口，却得到了变本加厉的操弄。他被顶得一耸一耸的，握住腰身的大手又顺着身体滑到胸口，敏感的乳头被用了力气地揉捏、磨蹭，魏大勋下意识穴口一缩，夹得身后的人动作更大，顶得他几乎撑不住墙面。  
温热的水顺着两人的身体流淌，魏大勋甚至能感觉到热水从两人交合的缝隙间钻进身体里，他控制不住自己的叫声，黏腻婉转的呻吟回荡在浴室。魏大勋勉强伸出手关掉花洒，砸在身上的水珠终于停止，然而没了噼里啪啦的水声，羞人的叫床和低喘就格外鲜明。乱七八糟的声音钻进魏大勋的耳朵，让他不受控制地更加敏感，甬道也夹得更紧。  
白敬亭终于放过魏大勋红肿的乳尖，握住对方的腰间专心操弄，低喘着把性器送到最深处。他每一下都压着甬道内最敏感的软肉顶进去，性器进到不可思议的深度，大开大合的动作伴随着羞耻的啪啪声，身下的人夹得越来越紧，终于在一个深顶中塌着腰达到了高潮。  
小穴瞬间绞紧，几乎是同时白敬亭就射了出来，他慌乱地后撤，怕射得太深不好清理，惹得身下的人生病。他看着魏大勋腰身好看的弧度，脊椎凹出漂亮的凹陷，他顺着对方的腰窝摸到臀尖揉了两把，恋恋不舍地撤出下身，白浊从没完全合拢的穴口流出来，顺着丰腴白嫩的大腿流淌。  
白敬亭欣赏了两眼，感赶紧移开眼神，一把捞住浑身瘫软的魏大勋，那人眼角染红，转过身倔强地推开他：“我能站住。”  
魏大勋看到白敬亭意犹未尽的眼神，觉得腰间一酸，示弱地轻吻上对方的嘴角，语气温柔：“好啦，你先出去，让我洗个澡。”  
“一起洗。”白敬亭捏着魏大勋腰间的软肉开口，直勾勾的眼神满是真诚，“我不乱来。”  
“……行。”魏大勋看着白敬亭小奶狗似的眼神，妥协地叹了口气，做好再次屁股开花的准备。没想到白敬亭说不乱来，竟然真的就没乱来，虽然那家伙全程视奸+咸猪手，惹得两人诚实地一柱擎天，最后倒也算是老老实实洗了个澡。  
躺在柔软的床铺里被白敬亭捞进怀里的魏大勋疲乏得不行，大脑混沌地胡思乱想，沉入梦乡前最后的想法竟然是：幸亏没多订一个房间，不然浪费了。  
  
“啊，我俩……”魏大勋有些头疼，不知道该怎么跟两个女孩解释为什么他跟白敬亭一夜之间就从死对头变成了连体婴，还从大床房的房间一起出来。  
“你俩在一起了！我明白！我支持你们！”鬼鬼激动地抓住魏大勋的手，在白敬亭的死亡凝视下悻悻地撒开，却没影响她兴奋的情绪，“以后不要再强迫我吃狗粮了！”  
“哈？”魏大勋红着脸把眼神转向谭松韵，仿佛在问鬼鬼又吃错了什么药。  
谭松韵并不想说话，温婉一笑，深藏功与名。  
  
对于篮球队队长和学生会主席的关系总算破冰，大家是喜闻乐见的。  
“他们总算和谐了！”  
鬼鬼看了一眼有感而发的室友，难得高深了一次：“他们的确‘和谐’了。”


End file.
